El Gran Plan de Rescate
by Luna Ballerina
Summary: Tendershipping Bakura/Ryou One-shot! Ryou y Bakura ahora están viviendo juntos. Sin embargo Yami sospecha que es peligroso dejarlos solos. Junto con Yugi y los demás idea un plan para salvar a Ryou de las garras del psicópata Bakura. ¿Pero en verdad había razón para preocuparse? Quizá Yami sólo está paranoico . . . Contiene algo de Puzzleshipping Yami Yugi/Yugi


¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! El día de hoy les traigo otra de mis historias Tendershipping porque saben que adoro esa pareja.

¡Espero que les guste!

_Información del fic:_

**Título:** El Gran Plan de Rescate

**Autor:** Luna Ballerina

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Clasificación:** T

**Parejas:** Tendershipping (Ryou/Bakura)

**Género:** Romance y Humor

Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**EL GRAN PLAN DE RESCATE**

* * *

Yugi estaba sentado en la cómoda silla del escritorio de su cuarto. Una fresca, brisa otoñal entró por la ventana. El aroma de su taza con chocolate llenaba sus fosas nasales.

Se mantenía jugando con su lápiz, pasando la uña de su dedo pulgar por las hendiduras en la madera. Su profesor les había asignado _mucha_ tarea ese día. Y aunque usualmente no le molestaba pasar la tarde estudiando si no tenía nada mejor que hacer, si quería terminar su tarea para mañana tendría que estar sentado en esa silla por el resto del día. Y la mayoría de la noche, definitivamente. Y ese no era un pensamiento placentero _**para nada**_.

Muy bien. Entonces-

-Concéntrate- Se dijo a sí mismo -La revolución industrial fue un hecho que-

_**Toc, Toc**_

-Aibou. ¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo- escuchó la grave voz de su yami tras la puerta.

-Uh, um. Seguro- Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla. La alfombra bajo sus pies se sentía muy suave.

Abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontraba su otro yo. La mejor versión de sí mismo, si le preguntaban a Yugi. Después de que los dioes le garantizaran a los yamis la oportunidad de redimirse y quedarse en el mundo de los mortales, Atem (aunque yugi jamás se acostumbraría a llamarlo por su nombre real) había ganando su propio cuerpo. Era difícil explicar en la escuela cómo es que había alguien tan parecido a Yugi sin ser su hermano gemelo, pero afortunadamente aceptaron la vaga explicación de que sólo era el apuesto primo de Yugi que se parecía mucho a él.

Atem estaba usando su uniforme escolar azul, al igual que Yugi. De hecho se vestían muy similares para ir a clases. Mismos pantalones azules, mismo saco del mismo color, misma camiseta negra debajo del saco, mismos cinturones . . . Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se le veía mejor a su yami que a él. Definitivamente el estilo es algo que viene de adentro . . .

-¿Qué sucede, Yami?- Preguntó Yugi inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Yami lucía preocupado.

-Aibou he estado pensando mucho estos últimos días y creo que estoy siendo muy irresponsable.

-¿Irresponsable? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Yugi, haciéndose hacia atrás para que Yami pudiera entrar a su habitación.

-Han pasado tres meses desde que nos otorgaron nuestros propios cuerpos y lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es pensar en mi nueva vida y concentrarme en eso.

-Pero, Yami, no veo qué otra cosa se supone que hagas. El mundo ya no está en peligro, tu única misión ahora es ser feliz- Yugi se sentó sobre su cama y Yami lo siguió para sentarse junto a él.

-Tal vez, Aibou. Pero también se me dio la misión de mantener vigilados a Bakura y Marik- entrecerró los ojos al mencionarlos- y eso es algo que no he hecho. Dejé a sus hikaris solos para lidiar con ellos. Eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte.

-No digas eso. Bakura y Marik no son niños, no necesitan que estés cuidándolos. Seguramente pueden adaptarse a este mundo por sí mismos.

-No me refiero a eso- Yami negó con la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas lo agresivo que era Marik en cuanto obtuvo su propio cuerpo? ¡Intentó matar a muchas personas sin ninguna razón! De no ser por porque Malik cuenta con Odión e Ishizu, no sé qué habría sido de él.

-¡Pero Marik ya se está recuperando! Malik dice que las cosas están bien. Marik siempre será Marik, pero ya no necesita una camisa de fuerza . . .

-Quizá los Ishtar tengan las cosas controladas. Pero, Aibou, a Ryou lo dejamos completamente solo . . .

Yugi mordió su labio inferior y rascó la parte trasera de su cuello. Era cierto. Ryou les había dicho que no era necesario que se preocuparan por Bakura, que todo estaría bien. Y le creyeron quizá demasiado rápido.

-Pero lo veo diario en la escuela. Parece que está bien . . .- Yugi sintió un golpe de angustia en su estómago. ¿Habían abandonado a Ryou a su suerte?

-Aibou, Bakura es un experto en el engaño. Ryou bien podría estar siendo torturado en este momento y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada al respecto.

-Oh. Cielos- Yugi masajeó sus ojos con su dedo índice y el pulgar. ¿Cómo es que nunca pensaron en eso? ¡Ryou era su amigo!

-De no ser por lo que vi ayer, quizá nunca me habría dado cuenta- Yami negó con la cabeza.

-¿A-A qué te refieres, Yami? ¿Ryou está herido?- Yugi abrió los ojos ampliamente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Ryou? Múltiples pensamientos corrieron por su mente en un microsegundo. Ryou lastimado de muchas maneras distintas y todo por haber tomado la salida fácil y haberse preocupado más por cómo es que Yami lucía mejor que él en su uniforme en vez de preguntarse cómo estaba su amigo. Chocó sus molares superiores con los inferiores en un hábito nervioso.

-Estaba saliendo de mi clase de educación física cuando me encontré con Ryou en los casilleros. Se veía que tenía mucha prisa así que le pregunté cuál era el motivo . . . "Debo llegar a casa antes que Bakura, o si no se pondrá de muy mal humor" fue todo lo que dijo. Y fue cuando noté la venda que cubría su mano derecha. Le pregunté qué le había pasado. Pero todo lo que dijo fue que había sido un accidente y que lo disculpara porque se le estaba haciendo realmente tarde. Después de eso tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo- Yami frunció el ceño al recordar la escena y giró su mirada a Yugi –Creo que Bakura debe de estarlo maltratando, pero Ryou no nos lo dirá por miedo a que las cosas sólo empeoren.

Las cejas de Yugi casi tocaban la parte de encima de su cabeza. Pasó saliva –Oh. No. ¡Ryou! Yami, debemos decirle a los demás. Debemos ayudarlo. No podemos abandonarlo- Se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

-Llamaré a Tea.

…

Ryou estaba caminando con el carrito de compras por los pasillos del supermercado. Había una canción muy tranquila que se podía escuchar en toda la tienda. Era la versión instrumental de una canción que Ryou conocía, pero simplemente no lograba recordar el nombre de la cantante. Estaba tarareando la melodía, mientras decidía qué cocinaría para la cena. Bakura no era muy exigente. Siempre y cuando Ryou le diera un platillo con cualquier tipo de carne (preferentemente roja), Bakura estaría feliz. No le gustaba mucho la pasta, pero quizá si hacía espagueti boloñesa con extra carne podría gustarle un poco más.

'_Hm . . . Decisiones, decisiones . . .'_

-Siempre podría cocinar un estofado. Creo que no ha probado ese platillo. Podría gustarle- Murmuró para sí mismo al observar la ternera en el área de carnicería. No era un platillo muy complicado y no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, ¡por lo que incluso le daría tiempo de cocinar un postre para Bakura! Sonrío y metió la carne suficiente al carrito para después seguir consiguiendo las otras cosas que necesitaba.

…

-Chicos, ¿No creen que nos estamos precipitando?- Preguntó Tea observando a sus amigos-Creo que deberíamos confiar en que Ryou nos diría si estuviera ocurriendo algo con Bakura.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Yugi. Yami les había contado sobre sus sospechas y estaban decidiendo qué era lo que iban a hacer al respecto. Tea parecía ser la única que no pensaba que ir directamente con Bakura y golpearlo para después llevarse a Ryou era la mejor opción. Aunque Tristán insistía mucho en que su motocicleta era mucho más rápida que el antiguo espíritu de la sortija del milenio.

-Oh, vamos, Tea. ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo? Si Ryou necesita nuestra ayuda, debemos ir ahora mismo a salvarlo. Yo no le tengo miedo a Bakura- Joey se levantó de donde estaba sentado en el suelo.

-No digo que no debemos ayudarlo, Joey- Tea alzó ambas manos para tranquilizarlo-Sólo creo que quizá estamos saltando a conclusiones. ¿No deberíamos asegurarnos primero de que Ryou en verdad está en problemas?

-Puede que Tea tenga razón- Asintió Yugi- Quizá debamos observar bien primero las cosas y acercarnos a Ryou sin que sospeche nada. Así podremos estar cien por ciento seguros de lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dices que lo espiemos?- Preguntó Tristán.

-Eso no me suena bien, chicos. Sería invadir su privacidad- Tea se cruzó de brazos. Hubo una larga pausa en la que nadie habló mientras consideraban sus opciones. Podían escuchar a los hijos de los vecinos jugando en el jardín de junto.

-¿En verdad lo están dudando?- Joey los miró con una expresión de enfado -¿Qué demonios importa si es invadir su _"privacidad"_ o lo que sea?- puso "privacidad" en citas en el aire- Ryou necesita nuestra ayuda y no creo que se vaya a molestar con nosotros cuando lo hayamos rescatado de ese maldito Bakura.

Yami asintió desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Yugi -Tienes mucha razón, Joey. Creo que está bien que hagamos esto si es por una buena causa- Puso su mano bajo su mentón y entrecerró los ojos-Sin embargo creo que también deberíamos acercarnos más a él. Sin decirle sobre nuestro plan, por supuesto. Pero de ese modo podremos ver la situación de una manera más directa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yami- Asintió Yugi.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ¿quién se va a encargar de espiarlo y quién se va a encargar de acercarse a él?- Preguntó Tristán pasando sus ojos desde Joey y Tea hacia Yami y Yugi.

-Creo que Yugi definitivamente debe ser uno de los que vayan directamente con él- Dijo Tea –Ryou es más cercano a él que a cualquiera de nosotros. No sospechará nada si Yugi va.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió Yugi.

-Me gustaría ir a mí también- dijo Yami. No tenía que dar más explicaciones. Por lo regular nadie cuestionaba mucho las decisiones que él tomaba. Quizá era que fue un faraón en su vida antigua, pero definitivamente tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.

-Muy bien. Entonces yo también iré con ustedes- Sonrió Tea. Joey rodó sus ojos. _Por supuesto_ que Tea querría ir también si Yami iba. No era ningún secreto para nadie que Tea tenía interés en él. Aunque, claro, ella nunca lo admitiría y Yami parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta.

-Entonces eso sólo nos deja a mí y a Joey para espiarlo, ¿no?- preguntó Tristán, levantándose del suelo con la bolsa de papas fritas que había estado comiendo.

-Idiota. ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Claro que sólo quedamos tú y yo, ¿Que no sabes contar?

-¿A ti quién te preguntó, tarado? Sólo me estaba asegurando- Tristán se acercó a Joey.

-Chicos, chicos. No peleen- Se levantó de su asiento Tea para separarlos. Los brazaletes que llevaba en su muñeca hicieron un sonido como de campanas al chocar mientras ella movía sus brazos.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Aibou?- Preguntó Yami ignorando el escándalo de sus amigos-¿Crees que deberíamos empezar hoy mismo con esto?

-No me gusta del todo tener que espiar a Ryou y engañarlo sobre lo que estamos planeando. Pero . . . en verdad me preocupa que Bakura lo esté lastimando. Creo que deberíamos empezar cuanto antes- Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó el número de Ryou entre sus contactos- Lo llamaré para preguntarle si podemos ir.

-Espera- Yami posó su mano sobre la muñeca de Yugi para detener lo que estaba haciendo-Es mejor que no le digas nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que es mejor que los sorprendamos. Así Bakura no tendrá tiempo de ocultar nada- Le dio una media sonrisa a Yugi.

…

Ryou bajó del auto cargando las bolsas de papel con sus compras. Seguía tarareando la canción que había escuchado en el supermercado. En verdad debía recordar el nombre de la cantante. Era una de esas cosas que no puedes sacar de tu mente hasta que encuentras la respuesta.

Entró a su hogar y avanzó directamente a la cocina. Había comprado más de lo que tenía planeado. Pero Bakura tenía un enorme apetito y Ryou prefería tener el refrigerador y la alacena repletos por si las dudas. Sonrió al recordar que también había logrado comprar un nuevo libro de cocina. Estaba muy orgulloso de poder decir que estaba formando una pequeña colección de libros y recetas. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba cocinar hasta que se terminaron todos los problemas que tenían con los artículos del milenio.

-¿Bakura? ¿Estás en casa?- Preguntó Ryou acomodando las compras. No recibió ninguna respuesta así que miró hacia el reloj de manecillas en la pared de la cocina. El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde. Era más temprano de lo que pensaba, no era sorpresa que Bakura aún no llegara a casa pero seguramente no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

Cuando terminó de acomodar las compras, subió corriendo a su habitación para tomar un baño rápido y cambiarse de ropa. Luego comenzaría con la cena que tenía pensada para esa noche.

…

-Creí que nunca la encontraríamos. Sabía que Ryou se había mudado de casa pero honestamente nunca pensé que a una como ésta- dijo Yugi, bajando del auto de Tea y mirando el enorme hogar de Ryou.

Se encontraban en uno de los sectores más adinerados de Dominó y la casa de Ryou era fácilmente la más grande (y decorada con mejor gusto, según mencionó Tea) de toda el área. Era una casa estilo Georgiano con un bonito y bien cuidado jardín delantero. El garaje estaba abierto y desde donde se encontraban podían ver el auto de Ryou. Un viejo Honda Accord del 88 color gris. Se veía algo fuera de lugar comparándolo con todos los autos brillantes y lujosos de las otras casas.

-Creo que al padre de Ryou le está yendo muy bien en Egipto- Comentó Tea, mientras avanzaban por el camino que atravesaba el jardín color verde manzana.

…

Después de su baño, Ryou decidió ponerse un par fresco de jeans y un suéter ligero color anaranjado. Estaba de vuelta en la cocina con su delantal de cuadros en diferentes tonos de azul. La carne para el estofado ya se encontraba en la olla y ahora Ryou estaba frente a la barra de la cocina cortando las verduras que iba a agregar cuando la carne estuviera lista.

-Un poco, es en verdad sólo un poco. . . - Cantaba alegremente esa canción que ahora estaba pegada a él desde el supermercado.

_**DING, DONG**_

Ryou levantó su cabeza. ¿Quién podría ser? Bakura nunca tocaba el timbre, pero tampoco estaban esperando visitas ese día. En especial porque no era un fin de semana_. 'Qué extraño'. _Dejó el cuchillo y las papas sobre la tabla para cortar y fue a abrir la puerta aún con el delantal puesto.

-¿Olvidaste tu llave, Ku-?- No terminó su pregunta. Miró con sorpresa a las personas frente a él.

-¿Yugi?- Fue lo primero que preguntó parpadeando un par de veces. Justo afuera de su casa se encontraban sus amigos Yugi, Atem y Tea. Bien, quizá no conocía muy bien a Atem, pero siendo que era el yami de Yugi, era su amigo por asociación. Contrario a lo que Bakura opinaba de él . . .

-¡Qué sorpresa verlos, chicos! No los esperaba. ¿Gustan pasar?- Sonrió amablemente Ryou.

-Gracias, Ryou. Pensamos en pasar a visitar. Creo que nunca lo habíamos hecho. Siempre eres tú quien viene a mi casa cuando nos reunimos- Dijo Yugi. Los tres se limpiaron los zapatos en el tapete frente a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Es verdad. Ustedes saben que siempre son bienvenidos- Sonrió Ryou -Pero me habría gustado que me hubieran dicho antes de venir, ¡habría preparado algo especial para ustedes!

-No estamos incomodándote, ¿cierto, Ryou?- Preguntó Tea, sacudiendo su falda y reacomodando su blusa color rosa-¿No es problema que estemos aquí?

-Oh. No. ¡Para nada!- Ryou negó animosamente con la cabeza –Me alegra mucho verlos. No hemos podido convivir mucho últimamente. Pasen a la sala. Enseguida les llevaré bocadillos. La cena está casi lista- Sonrió y los dirigió hasta la sala.

La casa de Ryou por dentro daba una cómoda sensación hogareña. Definitivamente. La mejor palabra para describir la casa de Ryou era _hogar_. Todo el primer piso tenía un agradable aroma a café y brownies de chocolate lo cual le daba un ambiente cálido y agradable. Todo se veía decorado con mucho cuidado. Había muchas vasijas con flores e incluso muchas de las decoraciones se veían hechas a mano. La casa también estaba muy iluminada. Definitivamente no era la sucia y oscura caverna de torturas en la que esperaban encontrar viviendo a Bakura.

-Muy bien, chicos. Pónganse cómodos y enseguida regreso con ustedes- Dijo Ryou.

La sala era enorme. Tenía un gigantesco ventanal en una de las paredes. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, por lo que Yugi, Yami y Tea tenían una bonita vista de la piscina que tenían Bakura y Ryou. Tea se sentó en un sillón de piel mientras que Yami y Yugi se decidieron sentar juntos en uno de los sofás más amplios. _'Como siempre' _Pensó Tea con un toque de celos. Pero el sentimiento desapareció enseguida. En la pared frente a ellos había una bonita y elegante chimenea.

-No puedo creer que Ryou y Bakura vivan en un lugar tan bonito- Dijo Tea admirando la decoración de la sala –Es como mi casa de ensueño- sonrió.

-Es verdad. Me imaginaba este lugar muy diferente- Asintió Yugi.

-No debemos olvidar la razón de nuestra visita. Me sorprendió que Ryou nos haya permitido quedarnos, pero opino que debemos preguntarle más sobre Bakura para ver su reacción- Murmuró Yami con su vista en la entrada de la sala para asegurarse de que Ryou no escuchara.

-Cierto- Asintió Yugi.

…

-Órale, Tristán. Qué casa tan enorme- Dijo Joey desde el escondite que habían escogido en el jardín de los vecinos de Ryou.

-Lo sé. ¿Y ya viste el patio trasero? ¡Tienen una piscina y todo! Creo que Ryou se hizo rico.

-Bakura seguramente se está aprovechando de él y está viviendo de su dinero- frunció el ceño Joey.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Bakura? Ya llevamos mucho aquí y no hemos visto nada de él.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, amigo- Dijo Joey retomando sus binoculares– ¡Espera, creo que ahí viene! Agáchate.

-Debes de estar bromeando. ¿Es el que viene en ese Aston Martin? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto valen esos autos?

-Sí es él- Asintió Joey con sus binoculares.

El Aston Martin de color negro se estacionó en el garaje junto al auto de Ryou. La puerta se abrió y rápidamente bajó Bakura. Traía puestos unos jeans, una camiseta de rayas y su amada gabardina negra.

-Se ve muy enojado- Dijo Joey.

Bakura caminó hasta la puerta de la casa y sacó su llave.

-En cuanto entre tendremos que cambiar de escondite para ver mejor las cosas adentro- Dijo Tristán.

Hubo una pausa.

-Ya entró. Vámonos- Dijo Joey.

…

-Ryou, ¡Esto está delicioso!- Dijo Tea con una enorme sonrisa. Ryou había colocado en la mesita de café una bandeja con los brownies que había estado horneando y cuatro tazas de té.

-Es verdad, Ryou- Dijo Yugi entre mordidas.

-Me alegra que les gusten, estuve probando una nueva receta. Temía que estuvieran demasiado dulces- comentó Ryou antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

-Para nada. Están _perfectos_- Dijo Yugi.

-Disculpa, Ryou. ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde está Bakura?- Dijo Yami con su taza de té en la mano derecha. Se inclinó un poco más en su asiento para ver mejor a Ryou.

-Oh. Bakura no debe tardar en llegar- Dio un rápido vistazo al reloj Cartier en su muñeca –Por lo regular llega a esta hora. Quizá algo lo demoró.

-Hm. ¿Y tú crees que le moleste que estemos aquí? ¿No te causará algún tipo de problema?- recalcó la palabra problema esperando la reacción de Ryou.

Por otro lado Ryou parecía confundido. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado -¿Problema? Um. Bien. Ya saben que Bakura no es . . . la persona más amistosa, pero no se tomen nada de lo que hace personal. Él es así.

-¿Así cómo?- Dijo Yami, mirando a Ryou atentamente.

-Um, Pues . . .- La actitud de Yami lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso, estiró las mangas de su suéter de cashmere para que cubrieran un poco más las palmas de sus manos. Pero eso de inmediato llevó la atención de Yami al vendaje en la mano derecha de Ryou.

-Nunca me dijiste qué te ocurrió- Señaló la mano de Ryou. La mirada de éste de inmediato bajó hasta su venda.

-Oh. Fue mi culpa. Fue sólo un accidente- Dijo Ryou.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Fue - -

_-¿Hikari? ¿Dónde estás?_

Escucharon la voz de Bakura retumbar por la casa.

-Bakura- Ryou se levantó de su asiento–Esperen aquí, por favor. No tardo en regresar.

Y se fue rápidamente de la sala.

…

-Eso fue muy extraño- Dijo Yugi- En cuanto comenzaste a preguntar sobre Bakura y sobre lo que le ocurrió a su mano, se puso muy nervioso.

-Es como les dije. Lo mismo ocurrió la última vez- Dijo Yami.

-Y cuando Bakura llegó se fue corriendo. Se veía asustado- Dijo Tea con una expresión preocupada

-Yami, ¿Y si le causamos un problema a Ryou al venir? Bakura puede ser muy salvaje cuando se enoja, ¿Qué tal si . . . si golpea a Ryou? ¿O Algo peor?- Yugi presionó su labio inferior con el superior y miró hacia la puerta de entrada de la sala.

-Eso es exactamente lo que vinimos a evitar, Aibou

…

-_No_- Dijo Bakura.

-¿No? No puedes decir simplemente '_no'_- Ryou frunció el ceño.

Estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa. La habitación principal y la más grande de todas. Había una vela aromática de olor a calabaza encendida sobre una de las mesas de noche junto a la cama. Toda la habitación tenía un aroma muy dulce. Bakura había sacado un par de pants color negro del armario y una camiseta cómoda del mismo color.

-Ya lo hice, Hikari. Dije _No_. No lo acepto y si cuando yo baje él está ahí, no me hago responsable de mis actos- Protestó abrochando las cintas de sus zapatos deportivos ECCO BIOM. Ryou no entendía por qué Bakura había decidido comprar ese par de tenis tan costoso si sólo pensaba usarlos en la casa. Pero sabía que Bakura simplemente lo hacía porque podía hacerlo. Había otros cuatro pares del mismo modelo en el armario.

-Kura, son nuestros invitados. Nunca han venido de visita y la primera vez que deciden hacerlo, ¿tú te pones así?

-Ya sabes que odio al faraón. Esta es _mi_ casa- Alzó las manos señalando la habitación- Es _mi_ territorio. Lo quiero _**fuera**_.

-Oh. No. Bakura- Ryou puso sus manos sobre su cintura mirando a Bakura como si éste fuera un niño malcriado–Esta casa es _nuestra_. No es sólo tuya, tengo derecho a tener invitados si así lo quiero.

-Excelente, Ryou. ¿Quieres tener invitados? Ten invitados. Pero no traigas pestes a la casa.

-¿Pestes?- Ryou arqueó una ceja.

-El faraón y su grupo de ineptos son pestes.

-¡Ugh! No puedo creer esto- Bufó Ryou.

…

-_**Fuera**__._

Se escuchó hasta la sala de la casa. Bakura estaba gritando tan alto que podían escuchar su voz hasta ahí pero esa era la primera palabra clara que pudieron distinguir.

-¿Escucharon eso, chicos?- Preguntó Tea.

-Sí . . . será mejor que llame a Joey y Tristán para preguntarles si pueden ver lo que está ocurriendo- Yugi rápidamente sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Joey.

…

-Aquí Joey. ¿Qué sucede Yugi?- Dijo Joey contestando el teléfono y pasándole los binoculares a Tristán.

_-Chicos. Parece que hay un problema entre Bakura y Ryou. Sólo podemos escuchar muchos gritos. _

-Puedes apostar que hay un problema, Yugi. Bakura está haciendo muchos movimientos. Se ve que está muy enojado- Respondió Joey.

_-¿Entonces sí los pueden ver desde dónde están?_

-Claro que los podemos ver, ¿Qué clase de espías crees que somos? Encontramos el lugar perfecto para vigilarlos. Y no fue fácil.

-¡Fue mi idea!- Exclamó Tristán, separando sus ojos de los binoculares.

-Tú cállate y sigue trabajando. No queremos que se nos escape nada- Dijo Joey.

_-No está haciéndole nada a Ryou, ¿cierto?_

-Espera un momento, Yugi- Dijo Joey- ¿Ves que le esté haciendo algo a Ryou?- le preguntó a Tristán.

-No. Nada. Está cruzado de brazos- Negó con la cabeza Tristán.

-Hasta ahora todo está tranquilo, Yugi. Nos vamos a acercar más para escuchar lo que dicen. Los mantendremos informados.

_-De acuerdo, Joey. Contamos con ustedes. Muchas gracias._

-Equipo súper espía fuera- Dijo Joey antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Equipo súper espía?- Preguntó Tristán aún con los binoculares.

-Ese es nuestro nombre de espías.

-Qué nombre tan estúpido.

Joey sólo le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

…

Bakura entrecerró los ojos. Ryou no parecía que fuera a ceder sobre esto. Su hikari estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero en Ryou esta acción no se veía para nada intimidante. ¿Por qué es que su hikari insistía en ser amigo del faraón? Él sabía lo mucho que Bakura lo odiaba. Bakura desvió su mirada de su hikari y observó una de las fotografías en la pared de su habitación. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro de Bakura y Ryou en un parque de Dominó. Ryou la había tomado con su celular. Bakura estaba mirando a la cámara con una expresión seria, mientras que Ryou estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Era una de las pocas fotografías en las que Bakura había accedido a aparecer.

Un fusible invisible se encendió sobre su cabeza. Por supuesto que no convencería a Ryou gritándole. Eso sólo haría que su hikari se enfadara, pero había un método infalible . . . .

-Ryou . . .- Dijo suavemente, su mirada puesta sobre los ojos marrones de Ryou –Lo lamento, no quería gritarte así. Sabes que no estoy molesto contigo. Es sólo que tengo un gran problema con el faraón- Acercó una de sus manos y pasó un mechón del cabello de Ryou tras su oreja.

-Kura . . .- Dijo Ryou. Su rostro se suavizó al instante (no que necesitara mucho para ello, no importaba qué tan enfadado estuviera, Ryou nunca podría verse agresivo). Una de las manos de Ryou buscó la de su yami y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Yo también lo siento. Debí controlar mi temperamento. Tampoco quise gritarte.

Bakura resistió el impulso de resoplar ante ese comentario y decirle a Ryou que si a eso le llamaba gritar, entonces Bakura seguramente _rugía_ o algo así. Pero no lo hizo y simplemente se acercó más a Ryou. El aroma azucarado del jabón de su hikari llegó a su nariz. Parecía que estaba funcionando. Un poco más y Ryou aceptaría que Bakura tenía razón y le diría a la indeseable visita que se fuera.

-No es que no me guste tener invitados, Ryou. Es sólo que me gusta estar así contigo. Solos tú y yo. Me gusta tenerte sólo para mí.

El estómago de Ryou se hizo un gigantesco nudo. Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta y sentía un cosquilleo de emoción recorrer su espalda. La habitación vibraba con _posibilidad_.

-¿En verdad, Kura?- Preguntó con una mirada glaseada en su rostro.

Bakura asintió-Uh-huh- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de inclinar su rostro y presionar sus labios contra los de Ryou. Su hikari regresó el beso de inmediato. Los labios de Bakura eran suaves y firmes. Ryou sintió las manos de su yami bajar hasta su espalda y empujarlo contra su cuerpo. Encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Bakura tenía un aroma muy masculino. Un poco cítrico y un poco a almizcle. Incluso Ryou podía distinguir el aroma de la colonia de Giorgio Armani que Ryou le había obsequiado hace unas semanas. Profundizaron el beso y el corazón de Ryou se aceleró aún más. Se besaron y se besaron hasta que por unos breves momentos Ryou olvidó por completo el motivo de la discusión.

Se apartaron y Ryou sonrió con un leve color fresa en sus mejillas.

-Yugi y los demás deben tener hambre- Dijo reacomodando su cabello-Vamos rápido. La cena ya está lista. Hoy tendremos estofado.

_-¿Qué?-_ Estalló Bakura-¿Aún quieres que se queden?

Ryou parpadeó –Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo . . .? Espera- Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Acaso sólo te disculpaste conmigo para que les dijera que se fueran?

Bakura no respondió. Sólo frunció el ceño.

-No puedo creerlo, Bakura. ¡Eres un insensible!- Ryou alzó las manos y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Bakura –Van a quedarse a cenar esta noche y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que eso no suceda- Giró la perilla de la puerta de caoba. Se detuvo antes de salir para girarse un momento más a su contraparte –Y no te atrevas a hacer una escena con Atem. No quiero que hagas sentir mal a Yugi.

Salió de la habitación.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Bakura dentro de la habitación. Ryou escuchó cómo algo se rompió dentro de ésta, pero no regresó para ver qué era lo que Bakura había quebrado en su enojo.

…

-Ryou, ¿Tú decoraste toda esta casa solo? ¿O contrataste a alguien para que lo hiciera?- Preguntó Tea. Estaban en el comedor. Había una larga mesa rectangular de madera. Muchas sillas bastante cómodas frente a la mesa. Un elegante candil colgaba del techo por encima de sus cabezas. El comedor tenía una decoración estilo francés que iba a la perfección con el resto de la lujosa casa. Si Tea le estuviera preguntando sobre la decoración de su hogar a cualquiera de sus otros amigos, seguramente jamás se le habría ocurrido preguntar si habían contratado a un decorador de interiores. Pero aparentemente a Ryou no le faltaba el dinero, por lo que sonaba como una duda muy lógica.

-Lo hice yo mismo. Me encanta la decoración. Ahora es uno de mis hobbies. Si entraran a mi estudio verían que está repleto de revistas de decoración y jardinería. Incluso tengo un pizarrón donde pegué muchos recortes con mis ideas favoritas- Sonrió Ryou orgulloso.

-Pues tienes une excelente gusto, Ryou. ¡Tu casa está hermosa! Deberías ayudarme a redecorar mi habitación- Dijo Tea antes de tomar su tenedor y probar un poco más de la cena que Ryou había preparado.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Y me encantaría ayudarte con tu habitación.

Yami le sonrió a Ryou –Quizá incluso nos puedas ayudar a Yugi y a mí con nuestras habitaciones- Dijo en tono de broma. A pesar de haber sido un faraón en su vida pasada, en realidad no le interesaban mucho las comodidades ni nada por el estilo.

Bakura gruñó. Estaba encorvado con sus antebrazos presionados contra la mesa. Estaba comiendo sin siquiera ver lo que se estaba metiendo a la boca. Sus ojos estaban puestos directamente en Yami. Toda la cena había estado así.

-Consíguete tu propio hikari, faraón. Ryou es _mío_- Dijo con la boca llena de estofado. Era casi un milagro que no se hubiera atragantado con tanta comida dentro de su boca. La salsa que había en la comisura de sus labios sólo hacía que la apariencia se Bakura se viera mucho más salvaje.

-¡Bakura!- Regañó Ryou.

-Ya tengo un hikari, Bakura. Gracias. Sólo estaba haciendo conversación- Respondió Yami con el ceño fruncido. Se estiró un poco más en su asiento.

-Oh. Um. Y dime, Ryou- Dijo Yugi tratando de cambiar la conversación-¿Cómo han estado las cosas? ¿No necesitas que vengamos a ayudarte de vez en cuando? Seguro es difícil estar viviendo aquí tú solo y tener que encargarte de esta casa tan enorme. Y sabes que somos tus amigos y estamos aquí para lo que sea que necesites.

-Ryou no está solo- Bakura golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo sacudir los vasos y la jarra de limonada sobre la mesa –Ryou está _conmigo_. Estamos bien. No es asunto de ustedes.

-Bakura, tranquilízate- Dijo Ryou. Bakura sólo gruñó nuevamente y comenzó a comer más aprisa.

-No le hables así a Yugi, Bakura. Él sólo está siendo amable- Dijo Yami. Apretó el tenedor en su mano un poco más fuerte y endureció su quijada. No había probado casi nada de su cena. Estaba muy concentrado en evitar que Bakura intentara algo.

-D-Disculpen a Bakura, chicos- Dijo Ryou con algo de nerviosismo. Estaba rogando a quien sea que lo escuchara que Yami y Bakura no fueran a terminar en una pelea fuerte -¿A qué te referías, Yugi?

-Ah. Sí- Dijo Yugi después de tomar un sorbo de su limonada –Quiero decir que yo sé que ya has pasado mucho tiempo por tu cuenta. Pero quizá el dinero que te envía tu padre no será suficiente para cubrir los costos de dos personas. Seguramente él está teniendo en mente que sólo envía dinero para ti y no sabe sobre Bakura.

-¿Mi padre? Oh. Ya entiendo- Asintió Ryou –No es lo que piensas, Yugi. Mi padre ya no me envía una mesada. Preferí que él guardara todo lo que ganara para sus propios gastos en Egipto. No me sentiría bien tomando su dinero cuando en realidad ya no me hace falta.

-¿Ya no te hace falta . . .?- Parpadeó Yugi. Su mirada rápidamente pasó por todos los costosos adornos en el comedor. Estaba seguro de que ese candil en el techo valía mucho más que toda la mercancía en la tienda de juegos de su abuelo -¿Entonces cómo . . . .?

-Bakura tiene un empleo. Él es quien paga por todos nuestros gastos ahora- Respondió Ryou encogiéndose de hombros.

Bakura carcajeó de una manera oscura –Ustedes son unos entrometidos. Simplemente no pueden quedarse callados y dejarnos tranquilos.

Los otros tres parecieron no escucharlo. Estaban paralizados con la noticia de que Bakura estaba trabajando en algún lugar, conviviendo con otras personas. Siendo alguien normal. Eso no sonaba posible . . .

-¿Un _empleo_?- Preguntó Yugi boquiabierto.

-Mm-Hm. Así es- Asintió Ryou alegremente.

Yami no podía continuar con esa farsa. Era demasiado para él tener que sonreír y fingir que no había nada extraño con lo que Ryou estaba diciendo-¿Es eso cierto, ladrón? ¿O es lo que quieres que tu hikari piense?

Los ojos de Bakura estaban en llamas. Estaba sujetando su vaso tan fuerte que Ryou temía que fuera a quebrarse en su mano –A ti no tengo que darte explicaciones, faraón- Sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Había un reto tras esa sonrisa y Ryou lo sabía bien. Era la misma sonrisa que Bakura le había dado a ese chico que había invitado a salir a Ryou dos semanas atrás. Dan. Era un chico un año mayor que Ryou y bastante apuesto. Pertenecía al club de esgrima de la escuela. Fue una gran sorpresa para Ryou cuando su auto se averió y Dan se ofreció a llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Insistió en acompañarlo hasta la puerta y justo frente a la entrada de su casa lo invitó a una cita. Ryou estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Bakura había regresado temprano. Si Dan no había terminado muerto, fue simplemente porque tuvo la suerte de que Ryou estuviera ahí para controlar a Bakura.

Ese día Bakura tenía la misma mirada asesina que tenía ahora.

-Creo que estamos listos para el postre, ¿No lo creen, chicos? Bakura acompáñame a la cocina para traerlo. Por favor- Ryou se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Bakura del brazo para llevarlo hasta la cocina.

…

-Bakura parece muy peligroso, creo que tenías razón, Yami- Tea mordió la parte interna de sus mejillas.

-Estoy seguro de que ese ladrón no tienen ningún empleo. Seguramente ha estado robando dinero de las personas y así es cómo tienen ahora todas estas cosas tan costosas- Dijo Yami frunciendo el ceño. Era seguro que eso estaba pasando. ¿Cómo era posible que Bakura tuviera un empleo? La idea sonaba simplemente ridícula.

-Pero sea como sea, Ryou se ve feliz. Quizá aunque Bakura haya robado todo ese dinero, ¿no lo estará haciendo por una buena razón, Yami?- Preguntó Yugi inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Yami recorrió su lengua por la parte trasera de sus dientes-Pero Bakura es Bakura. Piensen las cosas así. Obliga a Ryou a decirle a su padre que ya no quiere que le de su mesada. Después Bakura hace a Ryou completamente dependiente de él. Ryou no puede irse porque no tiene dinero propio ni otro lugar a donde ir. Y no sólo eso, seguramente si escapa, Bakura irá tras él. Así que sin importar qué cosas horribles Bakura le haga, Ryou no tiene escapatoria- Cerró su mano en un puño –Y seguramente Ryou está actuando como si todo estuviera bien por miedo a tener problemas con Bakura.

-Pero para eso estamos aquí, Yami. Después de esta noche salvaremos a Ryou de esta horrible vida- Dijo Yugi con determinación.

-Así es- Asintió Tea.

…

-Bakura, te pedí que te comportaras- Ryou suspiró. Ya simplemente no tenía la energía para estar enfadado. Sacó del horno el pastel de café y lo colocó sobre la barra de la cocina.

- Y yo te dije que no me haría responsable de mis actos- Bakura respondió con mala actitud -¿Viste la forma en la que me miraba? Cómo si él fuera mejor que yo. Como si aún fuera el faraón. ¿Y escuchaste lo que el enano dijo sobre que estás solo? Estaba a punto de enviarlo al reino de las sombras- Dijo entre dientes con su barbilla levantada y pellizcando la piel la palma de su mano izquierda con su mano derecha para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Sí los escuché, Kura- Dijo Ryou en una voz tranquila para tratar de aplacar a Bakura. Colocó sus manos en las sienes de Bakura y comenzó a darles un masaje. Bakura se inclinó un poco más hacia su hikari y cerró los ojos -Pero no los culpo y no quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Fuiste su enemigo por mucho tiempo. Es natural que tengan algo de desconfianza. Pero están aquí, están intentando ser nuestros amigos.

La quijada de Bakura poco a poco se destensó –Sabes que mataría al faraón con uno de mis cuchillos de no ser por ti. Técnicamente, el idiota te debe la vida- Le dio una media sonrisa y colocó sus manos en la cintura de su hikari. Ryou tomó los hombros de Bakura.

-No digas esas cosas, Kura. No quiero que intentes matar a nadie.

Bakura no dijo nada. Sólo bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Ryou y comenzó a besarlo.

…

-Ya tardaron mucho, ¿Creen que pasó algo?- Dijo Tea levantándose de su asiento.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver- Dijo Yami.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la cocina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que Bakura no los escuchara.

_-¡Ah! Bakura._

Escucharon a Ryou gemir. Se detuvieron en seco. ¿Acaso Bakura se había atrevido a lastimarlo aquí con ellos aún en la casa?

_-¡Ah!-_ Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de Ryou. Se acercaron un poco más pero la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada. Escucharon a Bakura gruñir.

-Llamaré a Joey para saber si ellos pueden ver algo- Susurró Yugi sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Rápidamente encontró el número de Joey.

-¿Joey? Está todo-

_-¡Cielos, Yugi! No sabes lo que estamos viendo._

Yugi abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se saldrían de su cabeza. Su estómago se sentía como si hubiera comido un gigantesco hielo. Los vellos en la parte trasera de su cuello se erizaron. Era lo que más temía, Ryou en verdad estaba siendo torturado por Bakura.

_-Bakura, N-no-_ Escucharon nuevamente la voz de Ryou _–D-detente._

Escucharon la malvada risa de Bakura y después sólo más gemidos de Ryou.

-¿Yugi?- Tea mordió su labio inferior. Sus manos estaban contra la puerta de entrada a la cocina. Sólo estaban esperando la confirmación de Joey y Tristán para entrar.

-Vamos a entrar a rescatarlo. Tea les dio la llave de su auto, ¿Cierto? Estén listos- Dijo Yugi.

_-No. Yugi. No entren ahí. Ellos-_

-No hay tiempo que perder, Joey.

_-¡Espera!_

Yugi colgó el teléfono y asintió hacia Yami y Tea –Vamos.

…

-¡Rayos! Yugi no me escuchó- Joey guardó su celular antes de arrancarle los binoculares de las manos a Tristán –Ya deja de espiarlos, pervertido.

-¿Pervertido yo? Sólo estaba asegurándome de que todo estuviera bajo control- Dijo Tristán con una risa nerviosa y rascando la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Uy, sí. Claro- Se burló Joey –Seguro sólo querías ver cómo seguían las cosas con _todo_ bajo el control de Bakura.

-¡Agh! ¿Ahora quién es el pervertido?- Dijo Tristán.

Joey rió –Aunque será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí mientras podamos. Cuando Yugi y los demás entren y los vean así . . . seguro Bakura querrá volver a acabar con la humanidad.

-¿Crees que las cosas se vayan a poner así de feas?

-No lo dudes, amigo. Mejor nos vamos.

Joey se levantó de donde estaban escondidos y se fue lo más rápido que pudo con Tristán tras él.

…

-¡Oh, cielos!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Yugi en su sorpresa. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Yami estaba petrificado junto a él y Tea parecía estar en las mismas condiciones. Esto definitivamente no era lo que esperaban encontrar.

Ryou estaba recargado contra la repisa de la cocina. Sus pantalones estaban desabotonados y su suéter estaba tirado descuidadamente en el piso. Tenía ambas manos en los hombros de Bakura. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un ligero sudor que le daba un brillo extra a su piel. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado y tenía marcas rojizas por todo su cuello y hombros. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un color rojo neón. Parecía una luz de tráfico. Sus ojos marrones se veían completamente aterrados.

Bakura por su parte tenía toda su ropa puesta, pero su cabello también estaba desalineado (más que de costumbre y eso era decir mucho). Una de sus manos estaba en la cintura de Ryou y la otra estaba recargada en la repisa, creando una especia de prisión para su contraparte. Y se veía _furioso_. Realmente furioso. Sus ojos brillaban con un toque psicópata que no habían visto desde sus duelos de monstruos contra Yami.

Tea fue la primera en reaccionar -¡L-Lo sentimos mucho!- Su rostro se enrojeció tanto como el de Ryou y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para no verlos. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente.

Ryou cubrió su rostro con sus manos, se veía más que apenado -¡Fue mi culpa! Lo lamento. Qué vergüenza- Dijo antes de abotonar sus jeans rápidamente y alejarse de Bakura para ponerse nuevamente su suéter.

-¿Ustedes dos . . .?- Dijo Yami señalando a Ryou y después a Bakura.

-¡Voy a matarte!- Gruñó Bakura y se abalanzó sobre Yami.

…

-Muy bien. Ahora que ya todos estamos más tranquilos. Creo que debemos aclarar este asunto- Dijo Ryou dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a su yami y sirviéndoles té a todos los demás.

Fue una suerte que Joey y Tristán no se hubieran ido todavía. De no ser porque ellos lograron detener la pelea, quizá Yami y Bakura se hubieran estrangulado el uno al otro hasta la muerte. Ahora estaban todos sentados en la sala de la casa de Ryou. Afortunadamente el pastel no se había arruinado así que Ryou sí pudo ofrecerles el postre que les había prometido.

Yami Tenía un ojo inflamado y muchos golpes en el resto del rostro (Sin mencionar algo que se veía sospechosamente como una mordida en su antebrazo. Yami podía jurar que Bakura intentó comerlo). Bakura _no_ estaba en mejores condiciones. Tenía una enorme herida en su pómulo izquierdo y estaba presionando un pañuelo contra su nariz. Si el faraón le había roto la nariz, se las pagaría muy caro . . .

Ryou se sentó junto a Bakura y miró a los demás esperando a que alguien iniciara la conversación. Todos seguían viéndolos con miradas bobas. Parecía que aún no podían terminar de procesar que Ryou y Bakura estuvieran juntos -¿Alguien quiere preguntarnos algo? ¿Hay algo que quisieran saber?- Preguntó Ryou mirando a los demás. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

-Um. Bien- Yami aclaró su garganta y Bakura lo miró con odio –Tenemos que confesar que no vinimos aquí sólo para visitar.

-¡Lo sabía!- Dijo Bakura.

-Bakura, deja que nos explique las cosas- Dijo Ryou codeando a su contraparte –Continúa, por favor- Le sonrió a Yami.

-El otro día que me encontré contigo después de clases dijiste que debías llegar a casa antes que Bakura porque si no se molestaría. Después vi el vendaje en tu mano y recordé que Bakura siempre ha sido muy agresivo- señaló el golpe en su ojo-Ya sabemos todos cómo estaba Marik en cuanto recibió su propio cuerpo. Supongo que asumí lo peor. El plan era venir para observar la situación y de ser necesario rescatarte de Bakura.

-Ya veo- Asintió Ryou con una taza caliente de té verde. Le dio un sorbo y dejó que el líquido calentara sus adentros.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Ryou- dijo Yugi.

-Oh. No. ¡Por favor no se disculpen! Vinieron porque estaban preocupados por mí. Debí haber hablado más sobre esto con ustedes. Fue en parte mi error, también- Ryou sonrió –No estoy molesto.

-Yo sí lo estoy- Dijo Bakura.

Ryou simplemente lo ignoró –Pero ya estamos todos aquí. ¿Qué es lo primero que quisieran saber?- Sonrió amablemente.

-¿Es verdad eso de que Bakura está trabajando?- Preguntó Joey con su tercer plato de pastel en la mano.

–Sí. Es verdad. Kura tiene un empleo real e increíblemente tuvo mucho éxito en muy corto tiempo. Por eso es que logramos comprar esta casa y todas nuestras cosas. Fuimos muy afortunados.

Yami arqueó una ceja-¿Y qué empleo es ese?

-Es -

-Lo que yo haga no te incumbe, faraón- El rostro de Bakura de inmediato se torció en una mueca como si hubiera probado algo amargo.

-De acuerdo, Kura. No les diré- Suspiró Ryou antes de volver a mirar a Yami –Sólo estén tranquilos de que es un empleo y que tiene relación con arte y antigüedades- Sonrió Ryou.

Los demás asintieron. Ya se habían entrometido lo suficiente en la vida de ellos dos. Si no deseaban hablar sobre eso, lo respetarían por ahora. _'Por ahora'_ Pensó Yami.

-¿Entonces Bakura no te tortura ni nada así?- Preguntó Tristán. Pero su mirada no estaba en Ryou sino en Joey con quien estaba peleando por el último pedazo de pastel.

-¿Kura lastimarme?- Ryou estaba realmente sorprendido –No. Para nada- Negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a Bakura en el asiento que estaban compartiendo. Bakura simplemente rodó sus ojos. Era obvio que la pregunta le había parecido realmente ridícula. Aunque Ryou no los culpaba por pensarlo. Su Yami podía ser escalofriante algunas veces.

-¿En ese caso qué fue lo que le ocurrió a tu mano, Ryou?- Preguntó Tea. Pasó un mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oreja y presionó sus labios que estaban cubiertos de bálsamo labial sabor cereza.

-Ah. Esto- Ryou alzó su mano y observó el vendaje en ella –Mi auto se averió en el centro comercial hace unos días. Era la tercera vez que pasaba. Le llamé a Bakura para decirle, pero decidí intentar arreglarlo yo mismo. En realidad no sé nada de autos, no estoy seguro de por qué lo hice. Me lastimé tratando de repararlo.

-Ese auto es chatarra. Ya te dije que es mejor comprar uno nuevo- Bakura lo miró. Ryou se encogió de hombros -Me gusta ese.

-Y, um . . .- Yugi se sonrojó –Sobre lo que ocurrió hace rato . . .- Frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. Las palmas de sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar. Estaba asustado por cómo reaccionaría Bakura. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado entrometido. Pero en realidad deseaba saber.

Ryou pasó saliva y se ruborizó. Bakura tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro –Ryou y yo estamos juntos.

-Dices . . . ¿Involucrados sentimentalmente?- Preguntó Yami de manera muy formal. Ambas de sus cejas estaban alzadas.

-Oh Sí, faraón. Involucrados sentimentalmente. Pero como pudieron ver en la cocina, también físicamente. Aunque, claro, cuando estamos solos nos _involucramos_ aún más- Carcajeó Bakura, obviamente disfrutando de incomodar a Yami. Ryou golpeó su frente contra su mano. Bakura podía decir las cosas más inapropiadas . . .

-Vaya, Ryou- Dijo Joey con el más leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –No sabía que tú- bien. No sabía que te gustaban- Que tú eras . . . - Estaba balbuceando sin saber cómo completar la pregunta.

-¡No lo soy!- Dijo Ryou. Su rostro se sentía muy caliente. Estaba seguro de que su cremosa piel ya estaba del mismo color que la alfombra persa rojiza que tenían bajo la mesa de café –Bien. No lo era. En realidad nunca lo pensé así. Sólo . . . – Su mirada se posó sobre Bakura- Sólo quiero estar con Bakura.

Bakura sonrió. Para sorpresa de todos, en sus ojos había una expresión tierna. Pero en el segundo que les tomó parpadear para asegurarse de que era real lo que estaban viendo, esa expresión desapareció y el Bakura malhumorado de siempre estaba mirándolos de regreso.

-Cómo . . . – Yami se aclaró la garganta-¿Cómo lo decidieron? ¿Cómo se lo confesaron?- Había algo oculto en la voz de Yami. Yugi giró para mirarlo con curiosidad. El rostro de Yugi tenía un signo de interrogación invisible escrito. Pero Yami no le regresó la mirada, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba mirando el suelo fingiendo desinterés.

-Eso es entre Ryou y yo. No es algo que te incumba a _ti_- Bakura respondió haciendo sonar el _'ti'_ como un insulto y mirando a Yami de pies a cabeza con una clara mueca de asco. Repentinamente su mirada se encendió como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo -Espera . . . No me digas que estás buscando consejos para tu propio caso - Sonrió con malicia y su mirada se clavó directamente en Yugi.

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces. _'¿El caso de Yami . . .?'_. Giró su mirada hacia Yami y su contraparte hizo lo mismo. Cuando sus miradas chocaron se sonrojaron y apartaron su vista casi al instante.

-Pues nos alegra saber que estábamos equivocados- Dijo Tea. _Por supuesto_ que se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y estaba ansiosa por cambiar de tema. Quitó una pequeña pelusa de su falda –Es un alivio saber que ambos están bien.

Ryou asintió –Muchas gracias.

Hubo una pausa. Tea se levantó de su asiento y sacudió polvo inexistente de su ropa- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Ryou. Mañana tenemos clases y ya es bastante tarde.

-Es verdad. Olvidé por completo qué día era- Dijo Ryou levantándose también –Los acompañaré a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Tea sonriendo –Vamos, chicos, levántense. No quiero llegar muy tarde a mi casa.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos- Dijo Tristán, levantándose de su asiento.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la casa y Yami y Yugi aún parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias por venir a visitar, chicos. Pueden hacerlo cuando gusten- Ryou sonrió.

-Eso no es cierto. No vuelvan nunca. En especial tú, faraón- Gruñó Bakura antes de irse rumbo a su habitación y dejar a Ryou solo con sus amigos.

-¡Bakura!- Exclamó Ryou pero Bakura pareció no haberlo escuchado –Lo siento. Sólo ignórenlo. En verdad serán más que bienvenidos cuando quieran venir. Sigue en pie mi oferta de cocinar algo especial para cuando vuelvan.

-Eso estaría perfecto, Ryou. El pastel de hoy estuvo delicioso- Dijo Joey poniendo una mano encima de su estómago.

-Y no olvides que pronto te invitaré a mi casa para que me ayudes a redecorar. No me vayas a fallar con eso- sonrió Tea.

-Es un trato- asintió Ryou.

-Muy bien. ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! Descansa- Dijo Tea empujando a los demás fuera de la casa.

-Hasta luego- Ryou se despidió mientras sus amigos avanzaban hacia su auto- ¡Conduzcan con cuidado!

Una vez que se subieron al auto de Tea, Ryou cerró la puerta tras él. Esa había sido una visita más que interesante.

…

Ryou salió del baño de su habitación con sus dientes recién cepillados y su cabello en una coleta. Traía puesta su pijama color azul celeste. No había tardado mucho en curar las heridas de Bakura. _"El faraón golpea como una niña. Estoy bien" _Fue lo que dijo Bakura cuando Ryou se sorprendió de ver que en realidad Yami no le había hecho mucho daño después de todo. Aunque internamente sabía que no era que Yami fuera débil, sino que tenía más autocontrol que Bakura.

Ryou se metió bajo las sábanas de algodón egipcio de Charlotte Thomas. La única luz en la habitación provenía de las lámparas que tenían en las mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama King Size. Ryou había vuelto a encender la vela aromática de calabaza que tanto le gustaba para esa temporada. Se quedó sentado usando el respaldo de la cama como soporte mientras esperaba que Bakura regresara a la habitación. Había recibido una llamada urgente de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota llamarme a esta hora?- Dijo Bakura entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Tenía su IPhone en la mano. Ryou sabía que era la versión más reciente de esos teléfonos y le sorprendía que Bakura tuviera más interés por ellos que el mismo Ryou (A pesar de que Ryou era quien provenía de ese siglo). Bakura traía puesto lo único que usaba para dormir: Su par de bóxers ajustados color azul marino. Ryou sintió cómo su rostro se ponía más cálido. No importaba cuántas veces viera a Bakura así, el atlético cuerpo de su yami siempre hacía que su corazón bombeara sangre más rápido.

Bakura dejó el IPhone en la mesa de noche y se metió en la cama junto a Ryou. Era reconfortante estar así. Juntos. Era como tomar una refrescante soda después de un día caluroso. Se quedaron así unos momentos sin decir nada; sólo sentados uno junto al otro. Por unos segundos no se escuchaba absolutamente nada en la habitación.

Y de pronto Ryou comenzó a reír. Inició como una pequeña risilla y creció hasta convertirse en una completa carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Bakura alzando una de sus cejas. Ryou recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Bakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido por tanto reír.

-Lo siento, Bakura- Dijo entre risas- Es sólo que no puedo creer todo lo que pasó hoy. Tú y Atem . . . y después cuando les dijimos que estábamos juntos . . . – Puso sus manos sobre su abdomen mientras seguía riendo.

-Ah. Ahora te causa gracia. Cuando eso ocurrió te veías muy enfadado.

-¡Estaba enfadado! No estuvo bien, Kura- Dijo Ryou tranquilizándose –No tengo idea de por qué ahora me parece tan gracioso- Mordió su labio inferior. Quizá eran los nervios liberados después de todo lo que ocurrió. Como aquella vez en la que Ryou tenía un examen extremadamente complicado de su materia de cálculo. Había estudiado cuatro horas diarias con una semana de anticipación. Cuando llegó al examen estaba cansado, con ojeras enormes y prácticamente sin uñas de tanto haberlas mordido. En cuanto el profesor le dijo que había aprobado (y no sólo aprobado, sino que había obtenido una excelente calificación), Ryou llegó a casa y se sintió exactamente como ahora.

-No puedo creer que hayan venido en una misión de rescate- Ryou sonrió reacomodándose en el hombro de su yami.

-Patéticos. Eso es lo que son- Bakura resopló-No habrían llegado ni a su auto contigo antes de que los hubiera enviado al reino de las sombras.

-Kura, eres tan violento- Ryou frunció el ceño –Quizá sí necesito un rescate. No sé qué podrías llegar a hacerme si me descuido- dijo en tono de broma. En menos de un segundo Bakura lo tenía aprisionado debajo de él. Las manos de Bakura presionando sus muñecas a la cama.

-Yo te veo bastante descuidado ahora, Hikari- sonrió como un depredador. Como si fuera un gato viendo a un pájaro indefenso.

-Bakura . . .

-Veamos qué es lo que puedo hacerte.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Pero tengo pensado hacer una secuela para descubrir cuál es el empleo secreto de Bakura! Y para ayudar a Yami y a Yugi a descubrir sus sentimientos . . .

Pero la idea aún está en proceso y todo depende de si les gusta a ustedes esta historia, lectores.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gustó, o incluso si no les gustó, su opinión es más que bienvenida.


End file.
